


It Started Like This

by gunpowder_and_pearls



Series: Clint Barton oneshots! [3]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Child Abuse, Mind Control, Violence, mentions of Barney Barton - Freeform, mentions of Loki - Freeform, poem style...?, y'all I don’t even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowder_and_pearls/pseuds/gunpowder_and_pearls
Summary: It started like this: scraped knees and bruised arms, shaking shaking shaking, tucked under the bed.The yelling downstairs keeps going.
Series: Clint Barton oneshots! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520786
Kudos: 21





	It Started Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all I’m so very sorry that I suck at updating shit right now (if any of you are waiting on that Dean fic), school is just really getting to me and sports are in the way too. 
> 
> I’m trying tho!!! I’ve got a bit of the second chapter written out, I swear!
> 
> Okay, leave kudos and comments to lmk how I did with this one!!

It started like this: Scraped knees and bruised arms, shaking shaking shaking, tucked under the bed. 

The yelling downstairs keeps going.

  
It started like this: The car is loud but his dad is louder and they’re _swerving_ and _swerving_ and then it all stops.

You know how it is when a camera snaps back into focus, reality coming crashing down? 

It started like this: The circus is _big_ and _bright_ and his brother is saying they’ll be safe.

But they haven’t been safe since they came home from the hospital.

It started like this: White hot pain and gasping breaths, despair and anger and 

_Pure._

_Loneliness._

Come rushing back in.

It started like this: His leg is crumbling under him and he’s hitting the ground, _falling apart._

The suit says he can be fixed.

But what if he’s too shattered?

It started like this: The woman with hair like blood and eyes as raw as his. 

He was sent to kill her.

He sees, though, that scared, angry little girl inside.

It started like this: The fight was fast and loud and as the blue floods his vision, he prays for his death.

Then it’s over and he’s _screaming_ and _clawing_ at the wall, but he’s _moving_ and _firing_ and he’s.

So.

Helpless.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO EXCITED FOR THE BLACK WIDOW MOVIE GUYS
> 
> THE TRAILER DROPS IN TEN DAYS
> 
> TEN
> 
> I CANT WAIT


End file.
